1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmitting channel state information (CSI), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting channel state information on a plurality of transmission points in the downlink of a multiple cell wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs, tec., which require machine-to-machine communication and the large amount of data transmission, and such technologies are being introduced and distributed. As such, the amount of data required to be processed in the cellular network is rapidly increasing. Likewise, in order to satisfy the requirement on the amount of data to be processed which is on a rapid increase, a carrier aggregation technology, a cognitive radio technology, etc. for efficiently utilizing more frequency bands, and a multiple antenna technology, a multiple base station cooperation technology, etc. for increasing the data capacity transmitted within the limited frequency, are being developed.
Among such technologies, a coordinated multiple point transmission and reception (CoMP) scheme has been suggested for improvement of performance of a wireless communication system. It is expected that the CoMP scheme would improve the performance of a user equipment (UE) located in the cell boundary, and improve the average sector throughput. However, even if the CoMP scheme is applied, there is still an inter-cell interference (ICI) which reduces performance of the UE located in the cell boundary, and this leads to an issue on channel assumption of a UE which is provided communication services through the CoMP scheme.